


Nickle and Dime

by MixterGlacia



Series: RvB Wing Fics [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Asexual Character, Developing Relationship, Harpies, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Wingfic, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterGlacia/pseuds/MixterGlacia
Summary: Wash doesn't miss the way the mercenaries have been acting around him. It's not like they like him or anything...right?





	Nickle and Dime

**Author's Note:**

> (chanting) POLYPILE POLYPILE POLYPILE. Another Wing Fic for the road. Also, have a visual reference guide for your wonderful birbs!! http://glasseyeartspy.tumblr.com/post/167418288104/holy-gods-its-done-the-species-and-feather

When Wash was released from the hospital, all the hummingbird wanted was a quiet place where he could snuggle up with Maine. If Carolina had gotten her way, the freelancers would have come along with her bizarre grab-bag of troops, but Wash politely refused. He pointed out quite clearly that he and Maine had already built a new life for themselves that they were content with. Carolina had finally given in after Wash assured her that they’d keep regular contact.

 

Felix had found the quartet a wonderful home on the fringes of a National Park. It was  _ exactly _ what Wash needed. The misty air soothed his weary soul and filled his lungs with a fluttery sort of hope.

 

_ ‘...wow that sounded really sappy, Wash.’  _ He thinks.

 

“ _ Well?? _ ” The shrike asked, wings fanned out slightly. “I’m not getting any younger here, Shimmers!”

 

If Wash didn’t know better, he’d think the mercenary was actually  _ seeking  _ his approval. Felix just wanted to know if he’d picked a good house...right?

 

Wash snaps from his reverie, clearing his throat with a nervous smile. “It’s awesome, Felix.” he rasps. “You really hit it out of the park. Thank you so much.”

 

The freelancer tries so very hard to not notice how Felix’s wings fluff, his grin ratcheting wider. Wash looks away, to where Maine and Locus are unloading the van with their meager belongings. For once in his life he allows himself to just stare at the two, both so similar and different at the same time. Then Felix leans against him, humming mischievously in his ear.

 

“Thought you’d dig it. You’ve got a nice view there, hn~?”

 

Wash ducks his head, blushing deeply. Caught red-handed, there was no point in denying it. “It’s pretty solid. Ten out of ten.” is offered, only partially in jest.

 

Felix snickers, not used to the freelancer being so blunt with him. “Y’know, Shimmers, it’s times like this that I can get how Locus started crushing on you.”

 

“Uh-...Come again?” Wash looks up at him, wide eyed.

 

The shrike gives him a secretive smile. “You’ve got a gift for making folks fall head over tail-feathers for you, especially giants like those two.”

 

Wash’s sparse crest flutters shyly. He’s not sure what to do with this information he’s been handed. True, it wasn’t that he didn’t  _ notice _ how Locus’ behaviour was subtly changing when it came to Wash, he just didn’t know what steps to take from there. He’s lost in his mind when Felix gently runs a hand down his back,  _ squeaking  _ when the younger man pinches his  _ ass _ .

 

“Honestly, I’m a little interested myself, but in the end it’s all up to what you want, Shimmers.” Felix smirks, patting the top of Wash’s head. “I’m heading inside.” he chuckles as Wash is left stammering in his wake.

 

Lousy, good for nothing, psychopathic, smug, asshole.

* * *

It’s been raining for three days now and it leaves Wash with aching joints and a lingering somber mood. Felix and Maine were out on a job, leaving Locus and himself to their own devices until they returned.

 

“Washington.”

 

The hummer jumps, looking back at Locus. “H-huh?”

 

“Are you feeling well? You seem more...despondent than usual.” Locus’ voice becomes softer with each word until it trails off into nothing, as though he’s unsure of himself.”

 

“Oh.” Wash offers a weak smile. “Don’t worry, Loc’s. The weather’s just making me achy.”

 

“Would you like me to assist?”

 

That does give Wash pause. “I, uhm, no offense, but what do you- uh-...” the hummer isn’t even sure what he’s going to say without sounding incredibly rude.

 

Locus has started gathering some canvas bags that look to be filled with some sort of grain. Rice maybe? The eagle flaps one massive wing. “The bone from the radiale down is artificial on this wing. Titanium alloy. So I have some things I could suggest from experience.”

 

Well  _ damn _ . That made some things fall into place in Wash’s head. He’d always wondered why Locus never took advantage of his wingspan to glide from his sniper nests. If Maine could do it, Locus should have been more than capable, having a good two or three feet on the owl. A partially replaced bone would easily explain it. 

 

“How?” Wash wonders aloud.

 

“Felix.”

 

Oh jeez, now Wash feels like a douche for asking. “Ah...well, if you want to give it a show, I won’t stop you.”

 

Wash looks away, chest feathers ruffling in shame as Locus puts the bags into the microwave to heat them. He tests the temperature after it dings with a hum. Eventually the mercenary nods to Wash.

 

“Go lay on the sofa. On your stomach, please.” he asks, shouldering the rice pouches. He walks over, looming. The sight is both reassuring and terrifying in the same breath. Wash swallows around the lump in his throat and complies with no fuss.

 

“This is probably going to hurt a small bit at first, but I promise it helps.” Locus’ voice is soft as he starts arranging the bags around Wash’s wing and stump. They’re just slightly too hot, making the hummer squirm as the eagle precisely adjusts them.

 

“...Locus I-”

 

“It’s Sam, actually.”

 

What the  _ actual fuck _ was happening? Wash is quite clearly dreaming because there is  _ no way _ that Locus just freely offered his real name to the older man. One of the canvas bags is displaced, making wash hiss in surprise.

 

“I just felt it was the right time to tell you that.” is the only explanation Locus offers to him.

 

Despite everything, Wash  _ knows _ how much real names meant in their line of work. The only reason Locus knew his name was because of the personnel files he’d pilfered from the remains of PFL. He actually  _ beams _ at Locus. “I’m honored you trust me with it. I like it.”

 

The light flickering of Locus’ crest doesn’t escape Wash.

* * *

Felix keeps  _ bringing _ Wash things ever since they’d finally moved in together. The grand majority were adorned with cats of all shapes and sizes. 

 

Locus plainly said, “It’s how he shows affection. He likes buying clothes too, so be ready for that.”

 

Great.

 

“Is-” Wash coughs, throat twinging painfully. “Can I ask why you two are…” the hummer glances away, unable to finish the thought.

 

“Why we’re interested in you?” Locus guesses. When Wash nods, the mercenary tilts his head, eyes wandering. “I can’t speak for Felix, but I personally find you easy to get along with. You’re capable in the field, and in many ways I strongly relate with you…”

 

Wash can easily tell that there’s something Locus isn’t saying. However, he knows better than pushing the eagle beyond his comfort zone, lest he shut down and leave in a huff. The explanation still causes a soft comfort to bloom in Wash’s chest. “I’m still not sure I get it, but I really am flattered.”

 

“Will Maine be upset?” is a perfectly reasonable question that takes Wash off guard.

 

“I...I dunno. If it bothered him, I’m pretty sure he would have told you off by now.” Wash’s feathers glimmer in the light as he takes deep breaths. “We’re not really used to the attention. You two are the first that expressed any serious interest.”

 

“I don’t understand how. You’re powerful and cunning. Dependable, adaptable, all ideal traits to search for in potential partners.” 

 

“You’ve said as much before. Besides that, most people like to look for sweet and funny instead.” Wash sighs. “Also they like people to have very few scars, and all their limbs intact.”

 

“That’s unfortunate for them. They’re missing out.” Cautiously the eagle brushes his rough knuckles down Wash’s bad shoulder, lighter than air. “The more damage you find on the outside, the stronger the soul found within.”

 

Wash’s crest flicks up attentively. “That’s remarkably poetic.”

 

“The truth usually is.”

* * *

“Maine?”

 

_ “What.” _

 

“Is this all okay?” Wash whispers into the dark, curled into the safety of his partner, his best friend’s arms. 

 

_ “You mean the merc’s courting you?” _

 

“I mean me wanting to court them back.” he mumbles, hands wringing together in the still night air.

 

_ “Do you trust them?” _

 

“Do  _ you? _ ” 

 

_ “I do. Locus stops at nothing to keep your path safe. Felix is a wild card, but he’s always by your side, ready to strike down anyone Locus hasn’t taken out.” _

 

“But what about  _ you _ ?”

 

Maine lets out a questioning chuff.

 

“I want you to be happy with them too. You mean the world to me, and I don’t like the idea of you being on the outside of all this.”

 

A wide palm settles between Wash’s shoulders. He can feel Maine’s thick talons scraping at the nape of his neck gently.  _ “I am happy, Wash. I don’t need to have everyone’s attention on me. I know they like me, and that’s enough.”  _

 

“Maine...I’m scared of it being fake.”

 

_ “You can’t let fear control you.” _

 

“It’s really hard to ignore it.”

 

The hand reels Wash in to fit snugly against Maine’s chest.  _ “I would never let them near you if I thought they had intentions of hurting you, Wash. I’ll always be here.” _

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

_ “Wash, this isn’t the Project anymore. This is our own world. We make the rules.” _

 

“I can’t lose you again, Maine.” Tears start rolling down Wash’s cheeks, matting down the light dusting of feathers.

 

_ “You won’t. This is a  _ **_good_ ** _ thing, Wash. I promise it is.” _

 

“...” Wash wraps his arms around Maine’s large chest. “I love you Maine.”

 

_ “Love you too, Wash.” _

* * *

“Maine said I could help you preen, Shimmers.”

 

Wash is wrestling with his Kevlar vest, caked with blood and muck. Who hires mercenaries to slog through a damn swamp?! Wash’s feathers are sticking together, but still, hearing Felix freely offering assistance is  _ bizarre _ . 

 

“What? Why??”

 

“ ‘cause it’ll speed up the process. Plus my hands are more suited for it.” Felix holds up his hands, wiggling his fingers as if to say, ‘See?? Look how dainty!’

 

“...Maine  _ said _ ?” Wash teases.

 

“Well, okay he  _ signed _ , but that’s not important.” the shrike huffs, working up an exaggerated pout. “Lemme  _ help _ you. I’m not gonna bite...I mean, unless you’re into that~”

 

“Still ace’ Felix.” Wash warns, throwing his bullet proof vest into the deep sink basin Locus had installed in the detached garage behind the house. There’s an unpleasant ‘schlap’ when it connects with the side.

 

“Eh. Never hurts to try.” Felix shrugs, a sly grin on his face. “Now quit being a wuss and let me work.”

 

Wash relents, grumbling all the while. Now that Maine had given his clear approval, the hummingbird couldn’t go one day without either of the mercenaries fussing over him. Usually Locus did the pampering, while Felix showered Wash in gifts. He had bought Wash so many knives that the group had put a ban on them. Fifty-seven was an outrageous number of blades to have, even for an assassin. How did Felix expect him to carry them all?

 

“-ot you a little something.”

 

“Huh?” Wash bolts up suddenly, causing Felix to accidentally yank a primary. Wash whines softly at the sharp burning that starts spreading in along his good wing.

 

Felix tsks, tongue piercing clicking against his teeth. “Got you a new zip hoodie since we wrecked your favorite on that job. Now quit moving, Twitchy.”

 

Wash blinks, slightly stunned. Normally Felix bought things for his housemates on a whim. Maine and Locus would make purchases out of necessity, not the resident shrike. Wash lets Felix continue fussing over the state of his feathering, only reacting when an arm winds around his waist.

 

“Felix?”

 

“Hn?” The mercenary continues to nuzzle into the crook of Wash’s neck.

 

“What’re you doing?”  _ Stupid, stupid, dumb. That’s what your question is, Wash. _

 

“Snuggling?? I figure it’s fine as long as I’m not feeling you up, yeah?” Felix elaborates, looking ever so smug with himself.

 

“Oh...well, I guess it’s alright. Just don’t get grabby like last time.” Wash sighs eventually.

 

With that dose of positive reinforcement, Felix gleefully pulls Wash into an over enthusiastic embrace. He’s purring endlessly and keeps dragging his fingers through Wash’s dreadlocks. “I can’t even begin to tell you how much I love hummingbirds.” the shrike offers, almost whispering.

 

Wash startles, but Felix only holds him tighter. “Pardon?”

 

“Our old partner, Siris. He’s a black chinned hummer.”

 

“You said ‘is’ not ‘was’.” Wash indicates, trying to wiggle so he’s not got his chin squashed rather painfully against the shrike’s wiry shoulder. “Was that on purpose?”

 

“Yeah.” Felix rubs his cheek along Wash’s temple in a rather catlike way. “Last I heard of him he was still kicking. He’s fully clipped though. Same time Locus’ wing got fucked up too.” There’s the smallest touch of sadness in Felix’s voice. In a flash it’s masked. “He’s a lot like you, ‘cept he’s all monogamous and shit. It’s a shame because the man is really fine.”

 

“Think with something other than your dick, Felix.” Wash castizes.

 

“There’s nothing inherently sexual about thinking someone’s hot, Shimmers. You should know that all too well, yeah??”

 

Wash does  _ not _ pout before shoving Felix aside.

 

“Aww, c’monnn, don’t be mad.” The shrike whines pitifully, trying to gather Wash in his arms again. “Please? You’re really warm and the perfect size for cuddling? Oh! Did I mention you’re  _ really _ pretty today??”

 

Ugh. There was no stopping Felix when he’d decided he wanted something, and unfortunately for Wash, that meant him.

* * *

The job had been easy and highly profitable. Wash was cooking some fragrant variant of curry as Felix clung to his side like a tick.

 

“You look so adorable in that.” he titters, plucking at the drawstrings of Wash’s new sweatshirt. It was an abomination, black with a kaleidoscope of colourful cats, a nebula pattern overlaying them.

 

“I’m trying to  _ cook _ here.” Wash scolds him.

 

“And I’m trying to  _ watch _ you.” The shrike grins against his ear.

 

“Ughh, you’re hopeless Felix.”

 

“It’s Isaac, my dude.”

 

The screen door slams at that exact moment, making Wash practically jump out of his feathers. Maine and Locus are shrugging out of their down coats, snow dripping from their wings. In that brief window, Wash can feel Felix press a soft kiss to his jaw before pulling away.

 

Wash would never understand these three dorks. At least they were  _ his  _ three dorks.


End file.
